1. Field
The invention relates to display devices and methods of manufacturing display devices. More particularly, of the invention relate to display devices including base films having a plurality of regions of different materials and/or protection films having a plurality of regions of different materials and methods of manufacturing the display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device may be employed in various electronic apparatuses such as a monitor, a television, a digital information display device, a laptop, a digital camera, a cellular phone, a smart phone, a smart pad, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a portable multimedia player (PMP), an MP3 player, a navigation system, a video camcorder, a game console, etc. Recently, display devices being light weight and small in size have been manufactured as users need portability and usability of the display devices. Further, a rollable display device or a bendable display device has been researched and developed. Such a rollable or bendable display device may generally include a base film, a display structure, a window, a protection film, etc.
However, rollable or the bendable display devices may include a base film and/or a protection film having a single region of a single material, so that the base film and/or the protection film may not reduce stress generated while rolling the display device or bending the display device. As a result, the display device may be damaged by stress.